Changes
by Solbi Uchiha
Summary: Hinata went overseas for Private school and comes back changed, how will she deal with her peers view of her, how will she deal with going to one of the top Arts university in the world? you don't know? well read the story then ...
1. Prologue

**Hi it's Sasuhina fanatic x3 again; yes it's the author who wrote the Sasuhina fanfic 'What is a girl to do?' … so any way this is my SECOND story and I thought this would be a cool story to write, I'm still a newbie so please just bare with me …**

**I'll stop blabbing on and let you read my AWESOME story! Ahahaha x) ENJOY!**

**P.S I don't own Naruto BUT one can always wish they can ? right ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"Welcome back Hyuga-sama" says my father's assistant as he bows down to greet me.

"Ah hello Kazuma-san, it's been a while, how have you been?" I greeted back

"Yes indeed it has been quite a while and I've been good." smiles Kazuma "Here, let me take your luggage for you" he says as he takes my suitcases off me.

"Ohhhh, thanks" I say

"No problem Hyuga-sama ... Ahhhh, you must be tiered from your flight, let's get you home, come this way Hyuga-sama" says Kazuma as he leads me to the limo,

"Welcome back Hyuga-sama" greeted the driver as we walk outside, "Hello Tokomashi-san" I greet back "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" I say as Tokomashi-san grabs the bags off us and packs it into the boot, "Hyuga-sama, its part off my job and I don't quite mind" he says from behind the boot,

"Hyuga-sama, please?" says Kazuma as he request for me to enter into the limo as he opens the door, "Thank-you" I say as I walk up to him 'Home sweet home' I think to myself while I slide into the limo followed by Kazuma ...

Back ground information about me and my life:

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Age: 17

Height: 6'5

Ethnicity: Japanese

siblings: 1 sister

Parents: Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga

Ok for you to truly understand me I'm going to start my life story from when it all started ... I was born into a prestigious and wealthy family which was the head of the one and only Hyuga clan, My father's name is Hiashi (eldest in his family) being the eldest he became the head of the Hyuga clan and married my mother Hitomi and together made me in their first year of their marriage, now since I was their first child I became the heiress of the Hyuga clan. My life as a toddler wasn't great I was small and chubby and I had this horrible stutter that I have to admit I still have whenever I get nervous and let's not forget I was incredibly shy.

When I was five my mother gave birth to my little sister named Hanabi and we became inseparable from the moment I laid my eyes onto her.

So anyway primary school life was horrible, I was bullied because I didn't look the same as the other girls (I had shoulder length hair, weird eyes, I wore baggy clothes, I stutter and I blush like crazy). One day I was being bullied by the schools 'Beauties' and these two amazing girls came to my rescue their names were Temari and Tenten they stood up for me and we became my friends from that day on even to this moment we were still as close, they weren't the only ones who were protective of me, I had a cousin and his name was Neji who happen to be my dad's twin brothers son, since we were close family we grew up together and I always thought of him as a older brother/friend because of his caring and protective nature.

Now seeing that Neji was quite handsome (if I say so myself) a genius and athletic he was very popular, because we were close his friends became somewhat friends of my own except one, now my cousin was friends with this guy who was the same age as Neji (he is 1 year older than me) and they would always be competitive with each other because the other boys name was Sasuke Uchiha or in other words 'The school heart throb', yes you heard me right he was an Uchiha, the enemy to the Hyugas, coincidentally he was the second son of the head of the Uchiha clan ...

So any way Sasuke would always find it fun to pick out something he didn't like about me or whenever I did something wrong and tease me about it, this went onto high school until grade 10 where my parents found it was an appropriate age to send me off to a private school overseas and 2 years later here I am back in Japan and I just arrived at home.

*End of back ground info*

'Here it goes' I think to myself as I step out to be greeted by my family, "Hinata! OMG! I'm sooo happy to see you! I've missed you!" says Hanabi as she bear hugs me, "Hahaha Hanabi, you haven't changed from the last time I saw you, I missed you too!" I say as I hug her back, "Naww! My baby is back!" screams my mum as she joins in with the hugging "hahaha as enjoyable as it is come on in side and continue it there, it's quite cold out here" says my dad as he ushers us inside.

"Hello father" I say as I hug him, "Hello Hinata, how was your flight?" asked father in a curious tone, "It was ok, nothing I couldn't handle" I say just before I yawned, "I know we all want to catch up but its late and Hinata has orientation tomorrow so we shall catch up tomorrow" says my father as he says he kisses me and Hanabi good nights and walks away , "I guess your right hubby, Hanabi help your sister to her room, good night darling" says my mother as she also kisses and hugs me and Hanabi goodnights and walks in the same direction as my father, "Come on sis!" says a happy Hanabi, "Ok" I say as we walk upstairs and into my room.

"Wow nothing has changed; I missed my bed sooo much! I say as I jump on my bed, "Hahaha of course! Mum wouldn't let anybody change a thing in your room except when it's cleaned" says Hanabi as she sits down next to me.

"Okay sis I can't hold it any longer! Dayum sis you have changed! Like seriously, no offence you where short and hid your body but now you're hot and tall and your wearing an outfit that makes you look like a goddess! If private school did this to you than I want to go too!" says an excited Hanabi, "I wouldn't say I'm hot but I have changed from the last time you saw me, and it looks like I'm not the only one to have changed, Hanabi I can already tell that you have boys running after you" I say

"Please sis, the person who has guys running after them is you. Also what size bra are you?" she says as she leans into me to look at my chest properly, "Eww get away!" I scream as I hug my chest defensively, "watt?" Hanabi asks as she laughs, "ok, ok forget it" she says as she laughs it off, "Well I better leave you to sleep, good night sis!" says Hanabi as she says her goodbyes and walks to the door but stops and says "I betcha that you're a 22 DD" and with that said she walks out of my room laughing.

'How did she know my bra size? hahaha I guess she's growing up' I think to myself as a small blush slowly creeps up my face.

*I look at the clock*

"Woah! Its 12:30am .. It's getting late, I better have shower before I sleep" I say to myself as I get up and grab my towel and head to the bathroom

*25mins later*

"Ahhhh that was good" I say to myself as I exit the bathroom and open my suitcases that were brought up by the maids while I was in the shower, "Where is my PJ's? ..." I say as I go through my suitcases, "There you are!" I say as I grab my PJ's and put my clothes on.

"Much better" I say while looking at my reflection in the mirror, *Yawn* "Better get to sleep, I can feel it's going to be a long day tomorrow" *sigh*.

Okay so this is the prologue for this story, if I get more than 5 reviews than I shall continue with writing this story! …

* * *

><p><strong>ALSO I will update this story EVERY Friday; I cannot update more often due to my studies, Thanks for reading and REMEMBER Review!<strong>

**PEACE OUT! x)**


	2. Chapter 1: Orientation Day PRT1

**Okay, I decided that in this fan-fiction Hinata will have a mother; to me I think that IF Hinata's mother was in the picture her life wouldn't be as harsh as it is...**

**I know I said that I'll be updating EVERY Friday and I just uploaded the prologue yesterday, well yesterday was Thursday here in Australia (Brisbane) and today is Friday so keeping my word I have written and uploaded a chapter today ...**

**I'll stop blabbing on and leave you guys to enjoy this chappie!**

**P.S I don't own Naruto or any characters used this story, BUT I am married to Sasuke Uchiha ... (IN MY DREAMS!) ahahaha x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Orientation PRT1<strong>

"HHHHIIIINNNNAAAATTTTAAAA!" Shouts Hanabi behind my door

...

"HHHHIIIINNNNAAAATTTTAAAA!" Shouts Hanabi again

...

*Door opens*

"HHHHIIIINNNNAAAATTTTAAAA! Wake up !"

"aslsd as kndca snk" I mumble

"WWWAAAAHHH?" says a confused Hanabi

"aslsd as kndca snk" I mumble again

"Sis , you have to be at orientation in 30 minutes ..."

"asdf asas ... WAIT WHAT!" I say shocked as I jolt up from my slumber, stumbling around trying to organise myself for the day, "Oh no I'm going to be late! I need to have a showerrr!" I say as I grab my towel near tripping on my suitcases, "I haven't even had breakfast! I say as I hurriedly rush to the bathroom,

"Ahahahaha that got you up... I was joking, orientation starts in another two hours but dad said you have to get up to have breakfast and get ready." Laughs Hanabi

"Are you serious?" I say in a deadpan tone, "No wonder why you were laughing the whole time I was running around in my room frantically" I say while glaring at my baby sister, "Ahahahaha Oh sis you should of seen your face when I told you that you were going to be late!" laughs out Hanabi as she rolls around on my bed holding her stomach, "What time is it?" I say while pouting,

"It's 7:30 but orientation starts at 9:30, come on sis I'm starving lets go and have breakfast" says Hanabi as she jumps off the bed, "I'll be down in 5, just let me freshen up" I say as I walk to my bathroom, "Ok sis" says Hanabi as she walks out of my room .

"I can't believe she did that, I almost had a heart attack!" I laugh off, "Oh well" I say,

_*5 minutes later*_

"Breakfast time, ooohhhh yeah!" I say as I walk down the stairs to the dining room,

"Good morning mum and dad" I say as I enter the dining room and take my seat next to my father, "Oh good morning Hinata, how was your sleep?" asks my father, "It was good" I say as I wait for my plate, "Hello baby, I hope Hanabi didn't do anything inappropriate?" Asked my curious mother, "Oh of course not mother, why would she? She's such an angel" I say as I stick my tongue to Hanabi, "She's an angel? She's only an angel if she did something wrong, what did you do Hanabi?" said my mother, "WHHAATT why would you say something like that mother, I only did what you asked me to do and I woke up Hinata ... and I might of thrown in a prank or something" says Hanabi, "You defiantly thrown in a prank" I say laughing at my mother's reaction.

"Young Mistress here is your breakfast" says the maid as she brings my plate, "Thankyou" I say as she bows and walks way,

"Eat up Hinata, you've got a long day ahead of you" says my mother as she ushers my younger sister off to get ready for school, "Awwwww! Mum why do I have to go to school!" whines Hanabi as she walks away with my mother, "Yes she's right, eat up ... Oh Tokomashi-san will be your driver for today" says my father as he gets up, "I'm going to my office, if you want anything feel free to drop by" says my father as he walks away.

_*5 minutes later*_

"That was a good breakfast, time to go and get ready" I say as I get up and walk to my room, "Hey Hinata!" says Hanabi as she stops me right after I walked by her room, "Yeah?" I answer, "I almost forgot to tell you, Neji told me yesterday that he'll meet you up at the university, also the girls will meet you at the gates" says Hanabi as she ducks her head out of her room, "Ok thanks, thanks!" I say as I walk in my room.

"Hmmm what shall I wear?" I say to myself as I walk to my walk in closet, "I think I want to wear my peach strappy mini playsuit with my white Lace blazer I'll push the sleeves up to my elbows throw on a few bangles and a long silver love heart locket ... what shoes should I wear?" I say as place my clothes on the bed and walk to my shoe shelves to pick out which one I want, "Ummm I'll wear my whiteish PeepToe Miss Cher Wedges" I say happily to myself as I grab my shoes and place it next to my outfit, "Now that I have chosen an outfit ready I'll go have a shower" I say as I walk out of my closet and into the bathroom.

_*20 Minutes later*_

"What time is it?" I say as I walk out of the bathroom and check the clock, "8:30, I better start getting dressed" I say as I walk over to my bed and put on my clothes, "Hmmm what should I do with my hair, I'll curl my hair and leave my hair down" I say as I walk to my dresser and plug in my curling iron,

*10 Minutes later*

"There, my hairs done" I say placing my last strand of hair in place,

_*knock knock*_

"Hinata, Can I come in?" asked Hanabi, "Yeah" I shout back as I place on my jewellery

_*Door opens*_

"WOAHHH! Sis you look good!" says Hanabi as she walks in my room, "Thanks sis" I say while a blush creeps up on my cheeks, "Umm ok so change of plans, Neji is down stairs waiting for you, dad had to go somewhere and the only driver that was currently working was Tokomashi so dad called Neji to come and pick you up ... well anyway I gotta go or I'll miss my school bus" says Hanabi as she walks to the door but suddenly stops "Oh and there's a surprise waiting for you down stairs, see ya see have fun, oh and knock em' dead, yeah?" smirks Hanabi as she walks out, "Bye sis! Have fun today!" I say back to Hanabi, 'A surprise? I wonder what it is?' I think to myself as I pack the stuff I will need for today in my bag and walk out my room.

"Neji?" I call out as I walk down the stairs, "Hinata, there you are" says Neji as he walks towards me, "Neji! It's so good to see you" I say as I walk down the stairs making sure that I don't trip, when suddenly the devil himself walked from behind Neji and revealed himself (though I have to admit that he was a VERY handsome devil with a body of a god!) 'Ahhh I see why she meant a 'surprise' was waiting for me, oh yes it was QUITE a surprise, Wait! Is he starring at me? Woah his eyes are so captivating! OHHH no Hinata! BAD GIRL! NO MORE!' "Oh ha ha ha you brought Uchiha-san with you" I say as I finally got to the bottom of the stairs, "Yeah, I picked him up when uncle called me", 'He's still staring at me, I better ignore him' "Naaww! Ni-san I missed you so much!" I say as I hug Neji, "Me too" says Neji while hugging me back,

_*Cough*_

"Oh Hello Uchiha-san, how have you been?" I say trying to be nice and sound sincerely like I care (but failed), "Hn I'm pretty sure you wouldn't care if I've been good or bad" says Sasuke as he looks me up and down,I stood there shocked that he was so blunt about it, as he gives me one more look he walks out of the house, "Oh that's good to hear that you're doing fine, oh yeah I'm good too, thanks for asking JACK ASS!" I say as we walk out of the house, "Man you've changed so much" says Neji 'thanks captain obvious' I think to myself as I walk to his car, "Let's get going" says Sasuke as he waits in the car, "Neji, doesn't duck butt have a car? Plus 3 others?" I asked Neji annoyed, "Yeah he does, he was going to go use one of his cars today but once I told him that I was coming by to pick you up he said to come and pick him up because he didn't want to get his car scratched", *sigh* "I have JUST started the day and I'm already having a horrible day" I say as I get in the back seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and REMEMBER review! See you guys next Friday! =) till than BYE BYE! 3<strong>


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

To all my readers I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded any new chapters lately I've been busy with assignments and exams that I had to put things off and I still will UNTIL next week (Friday the 24th) which will be the start of my HOLIDAY! (WOOP WOOP!) So be prepared for new chapters ... (YAY!)

To make it up to you guys I have some ideas for new stories, these are PREVIEWS or in other words 'TEASERS'=) so chillax and get ready to be teased ...

**Tutor or Torture? ... **

Hinata's father thinks it would be a good opportunity for Hinata to get a part time job, she finds it hard to find a job that she likes until her mother suggests that she should tutor her friends son who needs help with his studies, Hinata agrees thinking that it'll be a blow over but oh is she wrong.

**Contract is a contract**

"You're mine now" the devil himself says as he smirks down at me, 'Shit ... I should have read the contract before signing it.' I think to myself as I bang my head helplessly on the table.

Well that's all from me now, hope you enjoyed (hehe) see ya next week! =) 3

Bye Bye! =D


	4. Chapter 2: Orientation day prt 2

Hey guys! I think I'm on role with writing up all these chapters! :) ... well any way, I know its been a while sine I last updated tis story so here is chapter to of 'Changes' hope you guys like it!

I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story,

ENJOYS! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Orientation day...<span>**

_*Driving to School*_

"So Hinata ..." says Neji as he tries to make small talk as I cut him off, "So Sasuke, tell me why you're not driving your own car to uni today?" I asked quite annoyed at the fact that I have to sit in the back, "I believe that is none of your concern" says Sasuke, "Oh contrary, I believe that it DOES concern me if you're in this car" I snapped back, "Hinata, don't" warns Neji as he turns the corner, "Whatever" I say as I take out my Itouch and began listening to it,

Little did Hinata know that Sasuke was watching her in the mirror the whole time they were in the car,

_*Pulls up in student parking lot*_

"Thanks Neji" I say as I get out and begin walking in, "Hey Hinata! Do you want me to go with you" asks Neji as he and Sasuke begin following me, "No thanks, I think I can handle it" I say as I walk to the students services",

"How may I help you" asks the admin, "Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm here to pick up my timetable and text books" I say as I hand over my Student ID card, "Oh yes Hinata I've been waiting for you" shes says as she begins explaining everything from what my text books are for and etc. "Do you need me to show you around?" asks the admin, "No thanks" I say as I begin picking everything up, "Ok, just remember if your lost there is a map in your student diary" says the admin as I begin walking out, "Ok, thanks!" I say as I walk out of the office when suddenly I feel somebody clash in with me,

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry, let me help you" says the person that bumped into me, "It's ok" I say as I start picking up my stuff that I dropped, "Hi, I'm Naruto and your name is?" asks Naruto as he hands over the stuff I dropped, "Hi I'm Hinata" I say as I accepted them back, "By the looks of it I'm guess your new, right?" asked Naruto, "Yep, I sure am" I say, "REALLY! Do you want me to show you around?" he asks, "Um sure" I say as we begin to walk around, "So do you know anyone here?" he asks as we turn around the corner, "Yeah" I say as I look around, "Oh that's cool, so what courses are you undertaking?" asked Naruto, "I major in Dance and Singing" I say, "Oh really? That's cool, I major in acting" says Naruto as I laugh at him, "haha why are you laughing?" he asks, "Because your cute" I say as he blushes, "Thanks your cute yourself, I'm your beautiful I mean …" says Naruto to be cut off by me laughing,

"Oi dope! What are you doing?" says the person who I hate so much, "Hey Teme, I'm talking to my friend Hina-chan!" says Naruto as he puts his arms around me, "Whatever, we have class let's get going" says Sasuke as he glares at me, "Nawww! Don't be like that Sasuke" says Naruto as he lets go off me and begins to walk to Sasuke as he stops and runs back to me, "Hey Hinata what's your number?" asks Naruto, "Ummm its 04 978 2323 23" I say as he punches in the number, "I'll call you after class, yeah?" says Naruto as he catches up with Sasuke who was watching the whole scene,

*Sigh* "I better get to class I say as I begin walking to my assigned class"

_*5Minutes later*_

"Ladies, we have a new student, her name is Hinata and she has transferred from America, make her feel welcome, ok?" says the dance Teacher as she concludes, "Hinata! Over here!" calls Tenten as she waves at me, "HINNAATTTAA!" screams Temari as they both give me a bear hug, "Ok ladies, save that for after class, let's begin our class" ushers the dance teacher as she begins with warm-ups.

_*1 hr later*_

"Ok ladies, its break, I'll see you guys tomorrow" says the teacher as she concludes the class for today, "I'm so happy your back!" say Tenten as we walk out of class, "I'm starve let's go and have lunch" says Temari,

_-Phone ringing –_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't …<em>

"Hello?" I answer, _"Hey Hinata its Naruto! Are you on break yet?"_ asks Naruto, "Yep" I say, _"Do you want to come and eat with me and my friends?"_ asks Naruto, "Ummm sure" I say back, _"OK! we're at the square, see you then!"_ says Naruto as he hangs up on me …

"Who was it?" asks Tenten, "Um it was this gut name Naruto, he wants us to eat with him" I say, "How do you know Naruto?" asked Temari, "Oh he bumped into me this morning and he showed me around" I say while blushing, "OMG! Hinata Hyuga! You have a crushhhh!" says Tenten as she pokes me, "Ow! No I don't" I say as I pout, "NAAWWW! Ok Hinat! Just for you we will go and sit with Naruto and his friends" says Tenten as we begin walking to the square, "Oh did you know he's friends with Neji?" says Tenten, "REALLY! " I say shocked, "Yep! He's one of the top bachelors in our University" says Tenten as we walk outside the building, "Well he won't be any more" says Temari as she winks at me, "AWW leave me alone!" I say as we approach Naruto,

"HIINNNAAA-CCHHAAANN!" shouts Naruto as he runs up to me and gives me a hug, "How was class?" asks Naruto as he lets go of me, "It was ok" I say as we sit down at the table, "Hey Nii-san" I say as I greet Neji, "WAIT! You know Neji?" asks Naruto, "Yeah, he's my first cousin" I say to Naruto, "WHHHAAATTT! How can you be related to him?" says Naruto as he whispers the last part to me, "hahaha I have no idea" as we both laugh, "How was class Hina" says Neji as we eat our lunch, "Oh it was ok" I say, "That's good" says Neji, "Hey Hinata!" greets Kiba and shino as they walk up to us, "Hey guys!" I say as I get up give them a hug, "Oh Hinata this is Sai" says Kiba as he introduces Sai (Who I have to admit looks like SASUKE), "Hi it's nice to meet you" I say as I wave, "Ditto" smiles this Sai fella,

**_*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG*_**

"Oh well, we best get going" says Tenten as we pack our things up, "Talk to guys later" I say as we walk to our next class.

_*1 hr later*_

"Ok so next lesson we will start practicing your chosen song for your assessment" says the music teacher as she concludes the lesson, "So Hinata, do you have any ideas of what song you're going to sing?' says Tenten as we begin walking out of the room, "Nope" I say as we walk down the stairs, "Me too" says Tenten, "I'll talk to you guys later I've got to meet up with my brothers" says Temari as she gives us a hug and jogs off in the other direction, "How are you getting home?" I ask Tenten, "Toshiba-san is picking me up to day, what about you?" says Tenten, "Oh, I'm going home with Neji and Sasuke" I say annoyed, "Nawww is little Hinata said that Sasuke is going home with her?" says Tenten as she pushes me, "Shut up!" I say as I push her back, "You know any sane girl would be happy that she gets to be sooo close to Sasuke like you, I mean COME ON! Have you not seen the guy? HE'S SMOKIN'!" says Tenten, "Yeah your right, I guess I'm insane than … right?" I say as we walk outside, "All I'm saying is I think there's more to your relationship with Sasuke " says Tenten as she jogs of to her ride, "Hina let's get going" says Neji as he gets in, "Ok" I say as I get into the back seat,

"Took your time" says Sasuke as I get in, "I'm sorry your Highness I didn't know you were waiting for me" I say sarcastically, "Whatever" says Sasuke as we drive off home,

* * *

><p>There you go guys I hope you all like this chappie, please remember to review … THANKS!<p> 


End file.
